


Harvest Moon

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Miscarriage, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Veronica has some big decisions to make about her life with Logan.





	Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Big heavy angst. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Day 5 prompt: "Harvest"

“…over the course of several weeks, we'll stimulate egg production using a series of injections...”

“Needles?” Veronica's eyebrows raised. “How many needles?”

The doctor shrugged, scratching the stubble on his round face. “A few. Many. It depends on how your body responds to the drugs. We may need to do several rounds before you produce enough eggs to **harvest**.”

 _So now I'm a chicken_. The funny little thought ran through Veronica’s head, momentarily shoving all of her anxiety out of the way and she fought the urge to cluck her tongue.

Logan squeezed her hand, the same sad smile he had given her throughout this process pressing across his lips. She nodded, flashing him the same pretend smile. Turning back to the doctor, she tried to listen to what he was saying, but her brain began to shut down in fatigue.

Five years. They had been trying to have a baby for five years. Two miscarriages and what felt like a hundred invasive and humiliating tests later, they found themselves here at the fertility clinic – their last resort.

It was the final cruel reminder of their past – Cassidy's sick legacy; Woody Goodman's daemon. Two weeks ago, she was finally able to admit out loud, in one of their couples therapy sessions, that she still blamed herself for not getting tested for STDs after the rape, choosing instead to just try and forget that it ever happened – as if she ever could.

The first miscarriage came from no where; one appointment their baby was there, the next it was gone. These things happen. But then the second – five months along, when they thought they were ‘clear', and Logan was deployed -- nearly broke them.

Maybe the IVF would work. Maybe it wouldn't. Looking at the cost made Veronica cringe, but Logan reassured her that if this was what she wanted, then he would gladly pay for their “million dollar baby.”

_If this is what I want._

Squeezing her hand, Logan dips his face in front of hers. It's only then that she realizes the doctor had stopped talking and both men are staring at her intently.

“Veronica? Are you okay?” Logan's eyes deep and sorrowful

“I…” Her lips part in a gasp. “I don't know.”


End file.
